Meeting with the Doctor
by busard
Summary: The Doctor come to Torchwood to give answer but he would found more than he expected. Part 4 of my Alien Ianto. Unbetaed.


Here come the meeting with the Doctor. I have a lot of fun at writing this part. I'm sorry if I am a little hard to the Doctor, but there is rerun of Doctor Who on the French channel and I had see the "gift" the doctor give to Jack before he meet Amy and I though he just see Jack as a flirt. And it had made me mad with the Doctor. Still, I hope you will like this part.

Meeting with the Doctor  


In true Doctor's fashion, it took him six months before he show up in Cardiff. By this time, Jack and Ianto have almost forget that Martha had called him. Ianto's anger had fade a little when he saw that jack was not impatient to see the time lord. On the contrary, Jack seems to like spending time alone with Ianto and they have talked about getting a flat together.

The Doctor had made the Tardis land in the main area of the Hub, much to Andy's worries. It was his call that have attracted the attention of the team. Jack and Ianto have rushed from the archives, their hair and clothes a little too torn for what they have said they would done there, but it was a common occurence for the team to see them, or at last Jack, in this state almost three or four time a week.

" Hello there." Said the Doctor a little too joyful. " Martha told me that you need my help. So here I am ! How can I be of any help ?"

" It's been six months ago, Doc. It's a little too long, even for you !" Exclaimed Jack.

" You know the old girl, Jack. She do whatever she want. But it's not important."

Ianto felt his anger return at the careless words of the time lord. Anything bad could have happened during this six months and the alien seems to think that it doesn't matter. And more, it don't have escape Ianto that the time lord looked at jack with disguised disgust, like if finding himself with Jack in the same room make the time lord ill. Jack had told Ianto about the year that never was and what he had suffered for the time lord. How dare he to look at Jack like this when the captain was ready to lost so much for helping him !

" I wonder what is important then." Said coldly Ianto. " And by the way, why are you here if you don't want to help ?"

Ianto was furious now. There is so much he wanted to tell the time lord, but he felt something who stopped his ranting. It was not like what he felt with Jack, but it was strangely similar. He felt a soothing presence who sang something he must have understand. It told him to let a chance to the time lord, and Ianto agreed to that.

The time lord looked ashamed.

" Sorry, wrong begining." He said. " So, tell me what had happened."

Jack let Owen explain the wound and the way it had healed. He don't liked the worried look on the Doctor's face. But when Tosh descriebed the alien, his face showed only fury.

" You have killed a Talkien !" He exclaimed angrily. "Do you know how rare they are. Which right have you to kill it. You really are Torchwood !"

Jack then had enough of this.

" And what should have we done. Letting him kill Ianto ! Don't you dare to tell me that my Torchwood is the same as Yvonne's, because it's not true !"

All the team had come behind Jack to show that they all agree with their leader words. The Doctor felt a pang of jealousy when he saw this. Jack truely belong there when himself had no place he can called it home. And if he hadn't promised to Martha to take a look at this Ianto, he would have turn around and never see Jack again.

" Sorry, but you must understand that this race is not dangerous. There is no way it had attacked your friend without him provoquing it."

" But it had Doctor. It had specificaly targetted Ianto, we all have see that. And he would have killed him if I don't have killed him first."

Not really believing Jack, the Doctor scanned Ianto with his screwdriver. But the reading don't made any sens. And for the first time in all his lifes, the Doctor was truely lost. He come closer to this Ianto, but the more he got close, the more he was lost. There is something more to this man, something who had nothing to do with the Talkien. The man should be dead. The talkien's claws were poisonnous, and ther is no cure known. But he is there, healthy. It made no sens at all !

When the Doctor touched with his bare hand the right side of the face of Ianto, something unexpected happened. The time seems to still and a strange glow sems to come from Ianto's pant pocket. The members of Torchwood seems to have froze except for Ianto and Jack. The young man take the stopwatch from his pocket and the glow became more bright. Suddenly a well known voice for two of the groupe was heard.

" Doctor !" said the voice of Rose Tyler. " If you hear that it means that we have succeed, and for that I would he eternally happy. It means that our precious treasure is now safe in my world. I wish we can be there with him, but with luck one day we will. And if we can't, please, pretty please, take care of him because he is what I have the most important."

The Doctor's and Jack's face show the same astonished look. But when Jack was smiling, the Doctor seems to frown. No one made a sound when Rose began to talk again.

" I must explain what had happened." She said." The Dalek have found us. We were not ready to face them without your help. Sure, we fight, but we lost more and more. That's why your clone and I decided to send our only son to my universe to protect him. By the way his name is John Smith-Tyler. I have tried to give him an other name but you can be stubborn sometime !" A sight was hear there." We have enough energy left to send our baby into safety. John is trying to build a new machine for us to go too, but the Dalek are close and we wanted to made sure that our boy is safe."

By then Jack had tear on his eyes. He had always loved Rose, and to hear her talking about her death like this broke his heart. He can't imagine how the Doctor must suffer. He can't even imagine hearing such a message from Ianto without wanting to cry.

" If we can't come, please Doctor, give our baby to a family who will love him. Make sure that he would have a happy life. That's all I ask from you. And don't be sad for me. I have had the life I wanted and I was very happy. Don't ever doubt that I was happy with my John and the birth of our son was the best day of my life. We love him very much, please tell him that. I don't want him to ever doubt it. He was wanted and loved. And tell him..."

The record broke there with the sound of "EXTERMINATE" heard from not far away. There is only one explanation to this, and again the Doctor felt a pang of jealousy when he saw that Ianto had take Jack into his arm and let the captain cry into his shoulder. The Doctor wanted to cry too, but he can't. He need answer.

" How is it possible that you are in possession of this device ?" He asked Ianto when Jack had calmed a little.

" I don't know. I have this stopwatch since I was a little child. It had always stayed with me."

Ianto's way of saying this sentence attracted Jack's attention.

" What do you mean by that ?" He asked gently.

" My..my father was not a nice man. And he don't liked for me to be so attached to an object."

Ianto say no more, but Jack don't need to. Ianto had told him about his abusive father and how he had found himself living on the street at fifteen. Jack would be always grateful for the man who had take Ianto under his wings and helped him to go to university. The master tailor was a very good man and jack regret of not being able to meet him. But there weren't things that the Doctor needs to know, so Jack don't press the matter. The Doctor, for his part, need his answer.

" You always have it ? Are you sure of this ?"

" Of course I am !" Exclaimed Ianto." It had always return to me even when I have lost it or when it was destroyed ! It is mine and no one else !"

The Tardis hummed her confirmation, and the time lord wiedened his eyes.

" You are John Smith-Tyler !" He said with shock.

" I am Ianto Jones."

" Yes ! Of course you are ! At last in this world ! But if your have stayed on the world where you were born, you would have been John Smith-Tyler ! That's why your reading was so strange ! You are half time-lord by both of your parent. But you are also half human by both of them. You are unique ! but it still don't explain why you are still alive and looking the same. You must have regenerate. What do I miss ?"

" The kiss !" Exclaimed Ianto. " That's what is missing !'

The Doctor looked puzzled. But Jack nodded. He too had understand.

" Almost a year ago, Ianto was killed by a cyberman." He explained to the Doctor." I have take him back by kissing him and giving part of my vortex. But by now, it must have totaly disapeared from him."

" Jack, Jack, jack ! It would have if Ianto was a normal human. But he had some of my DNA. It must have fixed your vortex in him. That's why he had survived ! You have linked his life to yours !"

_That's right,_ Said a strange voice. _When Rose had looked into me, I have also looked into her. I have seen her future and the birth of her and my Doctor's child. I don't have wanted for this child to spend his long life alone. That's why I have used Rose to make you immortal my Jack. I wanted for my little John, or Ianto, to have someone to share his eternity with. It was the only way for him to not be alone like my Doctor._

" It was not an accident ? You really wanted me to be like this ?"

_I'm sorry. I liked you a lot, my Jack. And I know you would be good for him. I still like you, I like very much both of you. None of you are wrong to me._

" But if you like me so much, why have you run to the end of the universe to escape me ?"

_You were letting my Ianto alone. I had the right to not be happy about it !_

Jack had to laugh at this. It made so much sens !

" I would never do that again." He promised her

_I hope so !_

Then the time seems to turn again. The Torchwood team looked like if they have missed something important. But nor Jack, nor Ianto give them any explanation. And the doctor quicly left them. Jack don't seems to be sorry for this quick departure. And Owen, Tosh and Andy know better than to ask why. They were just glad that Jack and Ianto looked at peace at last.

" Allright guy !" Said Jack with a bright smile. " We have work to do."

Again, Jack and Ianto go to the archives, but before they were out of earshot the team heard Jack say : " The device must have send you in 1983..."

Once alone in the Tardis, the Doctor let his tears fall. He had failed Rose again. He don't have take care of her son like she had asked him.

_You will. One day, you will. But now we have things to take care of._

And before he can react the Tardis lead him to a new adventure. When she land, the Doctor opened the door and found himself face to face with a man.

" Nice little thing you have here. I'm John Hart, by the way."

END

I hope you have liked. I really liked writing it. Now the Doctor would take care of john. I don't know if I would write about it or not. I am building my Torchwood team of dream. So the next story of this arc would be about the next recruite. I will post a story not related to this arc before this fic because I'm still working on it. This story would be the only one where I acknowledge CoE. There would be no Torchwood related episode after "Meat" and absolutely no CoE in my Alien Ianto arc ! Thanks to leave me a review.


End file.
